


A Rose for Jared

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Drifter Jared drives from town to town with not a care in the world. A chance meeting in a small town changes his life forever. Will he leave or be brave enough to stay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Sinful Desire.

"Another beer?"

Jared turned pushing his glass towards the barmaid ignoring the fact she leaned closer than necessary offering him a good view of her ample chest. She smiled at him, the invitation in her eyes barefaced and obvious. Jared smirked back looking her up and down paying particular attention to her chest. He licked at his lips briefly arguing with himself in his head as to whether he should take up her offer.

Mind made up, Jared accepted the new beer and turned his back leaning against the bar. He never usually turned down such a blatant offer but tonight Jared couldn't be bothered to turn on the charm and couldn't help the small smile as he heard her huff of annoyance and angry clanking of glasses as she moved away along the bar to serve other customers.

Jared sighed feeling jittery and not really knowing or understanding why. This was his life, the one he had chosen at age eighteen when his parents had died leaving him with nothing. And eight years later here he was in another small town, staying in another ratty motel, working a temporary job to earn gas money with all his worldly possessions stuffed in two bags stowed in his battered truck. To Jared, the small towns were beginning to all look the same to him, the edges blurring slightly as he drove, drifting along the highway, to no-where in particular.

Jared sighed again letting his eyes wander lazily around the room searching for something he couldn't identify. He frowned leaning back against the bar sipping at the warm beer trying to imagine in his head it was ice cold. Jared scowled down at the liquid wondering why small town bars could never chill a beer properly. He scanned the crowded bar studying the patrons to see if anyone caught his attention suddenly changing his mind, deciding he needed the company. Jared didn't mind which, man or woman, he liked both. Several women, and even two men, tried to flirt with him but they weren't really his type so Jared ignored them continuing with his idle search.

Smoky, dark and noisy with country music playing loudly in the background the bar was crowded with a mixture of humanity of all shapes, sizes and colours. Except for the music it's Jared's kind of bar - here he can be anonymous. Just a drifter passing through and no-one really bothers him unless Jared wants them too.

Jared scanned the bar area again. He was about to admit defeat seriously contemplating turning his charm on the barmaid when Jared noticed him. Probably the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Jared stared enthralled licking at his lips, anticipation curling in his stomach.

The man was alone, set apart from the other people in the bar, playing pool seemingly happy with his own company. Jared frowned wondering why someone so beautiful was alone in a crowded bar. He scanned the bar again looking to see if any of the men or women are with him getting a beer or visiting the bathroom. With one last check, Jared determined the man was definitely alone.

Jared stared at the solitary man again, his curiosity piqued. He signalled to the barmaid to draw him another beer. "Who's the guy in the corner? Local?" he asked with a smile.

The barmaid followed Jared's pointing finger. "Oh him," she shrugged. "That's Jensen. Lived here all his life."

"Does he always play alone?"

"Doesn't like people," she shrugged again. "Doesn't talk much either," she gave him a small knowing smirk leaning forwards again giving Jared a good view right down her skimpy top. Her expression is almost cruel puzzling Jared. He slapped his money down on the bar, rejecting her silent offer with an angry scowl. He turned to study Jensen again liking what he sees. Not really his usual kind of man but there's something mesmerising about Jensen, makes Jared want to know more. And Jared likes a challenge.

Jensen's dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, matching over shirt and black biker boots. He looks comfortable and at home in the clothes, as well as his surroundings totally oblivious to the noise and smoke concentrating on each one of his shots lining each ball up carefully. Jared watches as Jensen moves around the pool table with a natural grace, his shots powerful and deadly accurate.

Jared pushed through the crowd, beer in hand leaning casually against the adjoining empty pool table. He sipped his beer admiring the curve of the Jensen's ass and the ripple of his thigh muscles as he leans over the table to take his shot. "You're good. Do you wanna play?" he asks frowning at Jensen's back when he doesn't answer or give any indication he has even heard Jared. "We don't have to play for money.... we can play for fun," Jared presses. Silence, no answer forthcoming, not even a grunt. Jared frowns again and shifts. "Guess not," he shrugs not able to hide the disappointment welling up inside him.

Just as Jared is about to walk away Jensen straightens up and moves to line up his next shot. He looks up at Jared starting, seemingly surprised he is standing so close.

Jared's breath catches in his throat because up close, Jensen is even more beautiful. He has a roundish boyish looking face with the most amazing emerald green eyes which seem to flicker and change colour in the dim light. His nose and cheeks are spattered with a light dusting of freckles and his lips are pink, full and pouty. He is tall, with a well-muscled body, a narrow waist and slim hips tapering down to long legs.

"Sorry," Jensen says with a small frown.

Jared pulls a face immediately understanding the barmaid's seemingly cruel comments and why Jensen is apologising - he didn't hear him. Jensen speaks in the low and slightly mumbled flat tone characteristic of the deaf. Jared grins. "You're good," he repeats waving towards the table. Out of the corner of his eye Jared watches as Jensen obviously reads his lips. He takes another sip of his beer.

Jensen narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna play?" Jared offers again. He doesn't know why but he immediately likes Jensen who is still studying him warily. Jared can't help shifting, uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny.

Jared watched as Jensen looked away gazing around the bar area as though convinced he was talking to someone else and not him. Apparently satisfied he is, in fact, talking to him Jensen looks back at Jared. "For money?" he asks in a flat mumble. He is still eyeing him suspiciously so Jared adopts his best boyish grin, the one that works on both sexes and usually gets him laid.

"Damn straight," Jared digs in his pocket pulling out a twenty dollar bill. He leans forward laying it on the side of the pool table.

Jensen cocks his head to one side and from the expression on his face Jared knows he is being given an out. Jared decides to ignore the obvious and picks up a cue from the rack. Turning to Jensen, Jared gives another one of his best smiles. Jensen still seems suspicious so Jared looks him straight in the eye so there can be no misunderstanding. "Rack them up," he waves at the table. "Jared Padalecki," he shoves his hand out.

Jensen stared at Jared for a moment before giving a small half smile. "Jensen Ackles," he replied taking Jared's hand firmly.

Jensen looks Jared up and down and he can't help admiring what he sees. Jared's got drifter written all over him right down to the scuffed black boots and jeans ripped at the knees but there is also something in the warm hazel eyes he likes and Jensen thinks he can see a softness and vulnerability reflected in the depths that don't quite fit with the outside hard persona Jared seems to project. Jensen is curious despite himself and puts his own twenty dollar bill on top of Jared's money.

"Nice place." Jared rubs the end of his cue with blue chalk. "Although the music is kinda lame."

Jensen gives him a lopsided smile. "Don't listen to music." He turns and starts to set up the balls for their game.

Jared flushes slightly wanting to kick his own ass for his stupidity. "Of course he doesn't listen to music you moron," he whispers to himself as he taps Jensen's shoulder gently making him turn to face him. "So I guess that means you won't hear me flirting with you," Jared jokes.

"Sorry." Jensen gives him another small smile.

"I got some great lines," Jared boasts with a smirk.

Jensen rolls his eyes at him but they are sparkling with mischief. "My loss I guess."

Jared chuckles. "You better believe it," he teases.

"Play," Jensen pulls a face indicating the balls he has prepared. "Show me what you got." He raises his eyes at Jared. The look is slightly challenging and Jared senses that this is going to be the start of a very interesting evening.

  
  
**Three hours later.....**

They are walking hand in hand along the darkened street towards Jensen's home which is three blocks away from the bar on the edge of town. Jared had to use all his boyish charm to persuade Jensen to let him come along. Jensen seemed reluctant but eventually agreed when Jared pulled out the big guns, his whipped puppy dog expression. Jensen laughed lightly, pulled a face and then beckoned him to follow as he exited the bar.

As they walked Jensen seemed to relax and didn't pull away when Jared grabbed his hand clutching it in his own. Jared couldn't explain it to himself - he liked Jensen, felt comfortable and even found himself able to be the real Jared. And more surprisingly, being with Jensen wasn't about sex any more. Knowing Jensen was more important to Jared - a first and the alien feeling frightened him a little.

Jared's thoughts turned to their evening, the first one he had enjoyed in a very long time. They had played pool for a while, evenly matched each winning two games, the money forgotten after the second game.

They had then sat in a booth slowly sipping warm beer and enjoying a burger and fries. Jensen was mainly silent seemingly happy to listen as Jared talked about his life on the road. Jared noticed Jensen watching his lips all the time and resisted the temptation to speak slower reminding himself Jensen was deaf not stupid, over and over in his head. Jared was also pleased never to have once seen the usual frown of disapproval on Jensen's face, the one he found in most other people's expressions when he told them about his nomadic life on the road. Jensen seemed genuinely interested asking him a few questions about the mechanic work he did every now and again; the only skill, learned from his father, he really possessed.

Jensen finally encouraged him onto the dance floor and they had held each other close dancing to the music. Jared hadn't been able to mask his confusion but Jensen whispered the words 'can feel the beat' in his ears. Jared had been nervous but surprisingly they weren't hassled unless you didn't count the nasty glares from the barmaid scowling at him from behind the bar. Once he had relaxed Jared soon noticed they weren't the only same sex couple on the dance floor and his estimation of the small town went up a notch.

Jared glanced sideways suddenly feeling sad for Jensen. The older man had admitted he'd been born deaf and Jared felt a sudden rush of sympathy that Jensen had never heard the beauty and wonder of the world as it rushed past noisy and full of hustle and bustle. Even though Jensen gave the impression of confidence and self-assuredness, Jared idly wondered how he coped in his own silent world, cruelly set apart from other people and their constant noise. Jensen seemed to prefer to talk as little as possible as though ashamed and embarrassed at the sound of his voice. Instead he used his amazing eyes to speak for him, every expression on his face and sparkle in the greenness conveying a meaning from anger to curiosity to mischief. Jared honestly doesn't think Jensen's voice is unpleasant and has a sneaking suspicion he has been teased in the past for it. And Jared still can't get over the fact Jensen seemed so surprised at the offer of a game, surprised that anyone would want to spend time with him.

But in truth, Jared had enjoyed himself. It had shocked him and even admitted to himself it was a relief not to have to keep up his usual flirting banter all of the time. Over the years he had perfected the art and was expert at chatting to both men and women in order to get what he wanted, but sometimes it made him weary and tired of his life-style, even a little jaded. Jensen seemed to be interested in him without his incessant talking and flirting. It had been an evening full of surprises and revelations and Jared found himself liking Jensen even more.

"Hey," Jared turned Jensen so they were facing each other.

Jensen gave him a puzzled look searching Jared's face checking to see if he was speaking to him. He couldn't help himself and idly wondered what Jared's voice sounded like. It was a familiar longing, one he has had all his life - to hear the sounds of the outside world, to hear voices, even his own. Jensen feels vibrations but knows it's not the same as hearing actual sound. Being born deaf meant he had no point of reference, only his wild imagination as to what noise or a voice sounded like. He smiled slightly hoping Jared has a soft sexy voice to match his sexy appearance. Jensen searched Jared's face again. "You OK?" he mouthed silently.

Jared nodded dropping Jensen's hand and waved his own in the air desperately trying to remember the sign language he had learned at an after-school class when he was sixteen. Jared grinned widely dropping his hands to his side once he had finished signing.

Jensen grinned, the sides of his eyes crinkling slightly as he stifled a laugh behind his hand. "Jared," he murmured.

"Dude. What did I say?" Jared asked blushing bright red. He scrunched up his face desperately trying to remember his sign language. "What did I say?"

Jensen chuckled lightly. "You said," he mimicked Jared's hand signs." I tank you pratty cold and have a goon poop arm."

"Oh.... well I'm kinda rusty." Jared shot Jensen a sheepish look.

"Like this," Jensen said quietly carefully positioning Jared's hands and fingers. "I think you're pretty cool and have a good pool aim." Jensen bent and flexed Jared's fingers as he mouthed each word.

"I like my version better," Jared teased with a smirk.

Jensen chuckled again, secretly pleased Jared had attempted to sign for him. "Thank you," he signed and mouthed.

Jared stared down at his hands and fingers, suddenly it was important to be able to sign properly. "How do you say I like you?" he asked waggling his fingers at Jensen.

Jensen smiled moving to take Jared's hands. "How about I demonstrate," Jared grabbed Jensen's hands deciding upon another type of signal, one he couldn't mess up. He tugged Jensen close leaning forwards claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Jensen didn't struggle, just moulded his body against Jared's deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his back. After a moment they pulled apart breathless. Jared grinned at Jensen. "Now that's my kind of sign language."

Jensen nodded smiling shyly at Jared before taking his hand and leading him through large metal gates heading towards his house at the back of the lot.

Jared looked around. In the darkness, he could just about make out rows and rows of plants, shrubs and trees of all shapes, sizes and colours. To one side, he could see large glass greenhouses and on the opposite side of the aisles what looked like a small store and office complex. "You live here?" he asked tapping Jensen to get him to turn round.

Jensen nodded and pointed to a two storey old fashioned styled house slightly hidden behind large bushes and trees. "My grandmother left me the nursery," he explained. "Taught me how to cultivate roses."

"Roses huh? You grow roses?" Jared asked.

Jensen flushed embarrassed. He looked down not wanting to see Jared tease him for his chosen line of work. Jensen sighed to himself having over the years become used to the tormenting, not only for his deafness but for his love of the roses. Jensen gave a small jerky nod, still not looking up at Jared. He desperately wanted Jared to be different. "Girly? Huh?"

Jared frowned - he could almost hear what Jensen was thinking. He gently tilted Jensen's face up with one hand. "No. Kinda cool," he said with a smile. "I've never met a rose grower..... scientist before."

Jensen couldn't help his surprise but managed a small chuckle at the word scientist. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jared nodded stroking a hand down Jensen's face. "Talented as well as beautiful."

Jensen blushed bright red at the compliment, not used to them. "Like the roses. Don't have to hear. And they don't mind my stupid voice." Jensen gave a small shrug. "Loud. Soft. Never know. Roses don't care."

"Like the cars and trucks I fix. They don't care... about me... what I do or where I come from ....they just want to be fixed." Jared smiled. "And I like your voice," Jared said knowing he meant it. "It's kinda sexy."

Jensen hated having to speak, his tongue always felt too big for his mouth and although he couldn't hear himself knew from the expressions on people's faces his speech sounded horrible. Jared was dead right - he had been teased as a child and even an adult so kept speaking to a minimum but Jared made him feel different, gave him confidence to use his voice. "Yeah?" he said not able to keep the small ray of hope from curling in his stomach.

Jared smiled wide, nodding. "And people are just ass holes if they tease you for it or for growing roses. They probably don't know how hard it is for you. They're just stupid. Not clever enough to be a.... a rose scientist."

Jensen inclined his head to one side studying Jared's face closely looking for signs of a lie or untruth or even cruel teasing. He considered himself a pretty good judge of character, all his life having to rely on his other senses and skills to know if people were lying to him, not able to hear it in their voice or tone. He squinted; Jared's expression seemed genuine and Jensen was sure he was telling the truth and not teasing him. He gave a lopsided smile and a small nod.

Jared smiled back, pleased he seemed to have passed some sort of test, one he really wanted to pass. He let Jensen lead him into the house, up the stairs, along the hallway and into the comfortable master bedroom. Once in the bedroom they stood staring at each other for a moment, both unsure of the next move.

"Jensen," Jared started to say.

Jensen took the initiative stepping into Jared's personal space. "No talking." He put his fingers on Jared's lips to silence him.

Jared drew back slightly. "Is kicking allowed?" he accidentally mis-signed.

Jensen laughed softly. "Kicking isn't allowed." He articulated each word bending Jared's fingers into the correct shapes. "But kissing is allowed."

Jared flushed with embarrassment again. "Now kissing I can do," he murmured. "Sign language I suck at."

"Stick to what you're good at," Jensen teased his green eyes sparkling with mischief. Jared grinned back not failing to recognise the desire and need reflected in the eyes grinning up at him.

Jared tugged Jensen close claiming his lips once again in a gentle kiss. He ran his tongue along Jensen's lips demanding entry. Jensen moaned softly opening his mouth. Jared thrust his tongue into the warmth licking and exploring as they rubbed their hands up and down one another's body.

Jensen pulled away first smiling as he took Jared's hand and led him towards the bed. He kicked off his boots and pulled back the comforter before laying down on the bed opening his arms towards Jared, in invitation.

Jared smiled, removed his own boots and lay down taking Jensen into his arms, desperate to taste his uniqueness again. Their lips locked in a kiss, filled with hunger and passion. Suddenly desperate they clutched at each other deepening the kiss, their tongues tangling as they explored the other's mouth. Breathless, they pulled back from the kiss to smile at each other before melding their bodies together again kissing fiercely, the attraction that had been smouldering under the surface all evening suddenly unleashed.

As they kissed shirts were shoved off shoulders and necks were licked, sucked and bruised with reddened marks that would probably turn to bruises quickly. They both moaned in pleasure as they explored the unfamiliar territory of one another's body.

Jared tugged impatiently at Jensen's t-shirt pulling it out of his jeans. Pushing his hands underneath the cotton Jared explored Jensen's body his nimble fingers dancing over the warm skin revelling in the sensations.

Jensen shivered. His eyes drifted shut as Jared expertly and efficiently removed his t-shirt, jeans and underwear with minimal assistance, throwing them over his head to the floor. Jensen shuddered with pleasure as Jared then bent down, his tongue licking and lapping softly at his chest. His nipples hardened under Jared's ministrations and Jensen couldn't help the needy moan escaping his lips and he arched up into the touch.

Jared grinned pleased at the reaction. He wanted to be naked, feel his skin against Jensen's skin. He quickly stripped his own clothes off discarding them into a heap on the floor.

Jensen pulled back drinking in the sight of Jared naked before him. Jared's skin was slightly tanned and firm well-defined muscles covered his entire body. Jensen ran his eyes up and down Jared's body admiringly taking in the sight of his strong chest, ribs jutting out, firm taut stomach and strong thighs and legs. Jensen licked his lips, not able to help fixing his eyes on Jared's groin. Jared is hard for him, his cock rising up from dark hair between his thighs. Jensen moaned slightly at the sight and leaned forward to claim Jared's kissable lips.

Lips still locked together, Jared pushed at Jensen bouncing slightly on the soft bed as he arranged them until they were laying side by side. He grinned at Jensen. "You're so beautiful," he whispered tracing a finger up and down Jensen's flushed skin marvelling at the warmth and softness despite the firmness of his muscles. Jared stroked a hand lovingly up and down Jensen's flank, his hand finally tracing small circles on Jensen's flat belly.

Together they leaned towards each other pressing their nakedness against one another revelling in the feel of dampened skin against dampened skin moving as one. Hands, tongues and lips probed and massaged every dip and curve of the other's body as they pressed closer and closer. Arms and legs entangled they continued to kiss enthusiastically whilst at the same time rubbing and grinding their bodies against one another.

Jensen sighed as he moved his hand slowly down towards Jared's groin. Jared's breathing hitched as Jensen lazily ran his fingers up and down his half hard cock. Jared groaned in ecstasy pushing his cock into Jensen's willing hand feeling it swell as he possessed his lips in a fervent kiss. Jensen responded eagerly by thrusting his tongue in and out of Jared's mouth in tandem with the hand gently pumping the younger man's cock.

Jared returned the kisses enthusiastically, his hands roaming restlessly over Jensen's body his fingers tracing over firm muscles. Jensen groaned at the touch luxuriating in the feel of the warm body pressed tight against his own and the silky hardness pulsing in his hand. "Please," Jensen murmured grinding his groin against Jared's thigh, pleading. Jared smiled as he rubbed and massaged Jensen's groin feeling the older man's cock harden and lengthen under his ministrations.

Both painfully hard, they thrust against each other as a primal desire overtook them. Lost in passion, they rolled over and over, tangling their bodies in the sheets, as they rocked against each other enjoying the feel of skin against skin, hardness against hardness. Kissing and licking at each other, they explored the other's nakedness with hands and mouths, their bodies intimately touching moving rhythmically in an erotic dance.

Without warning Jared rolled them until he was laying full length on top of Jensen enjoying the sensation of the toned and muscled body trapped beneath his own. Jared smiled down at Jensen.

Jensen reached up stroking his fingers gently over Jared's Adam's apple. "Say something," he mouthed silently.

"I think you're incredibly sexy and beautiful." Jared said the first thing that came into his head. He laughed lightly, suddenly feeling stupidly nervous.

Jensen closed his eyes holding his fingers over Jared's Adam's apple feeling the slight movement as Jared spoke and the tickling vibration against his skin as he laughed. Imagining in his head what Jared's voice would be like, Jensen caressed the tips of his fingers up and down Jared's throat losing himself in the sensation.

Jared tapped Jensen's cheek. Jensen opened his eyes smiling up at Jared. "I think you're incredibly sexy and beautiful," Jared repeated making sure Jensen could see his lips move, enjoying the slight embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Jared leaned down kissing Jensen again indulging in the soft now swollen lips. Suddenly impatient Jensen thrust his hips upwards grinding his cock against Jared's hardness. Jared growled in the back of his throat as he leant forward claiming Jensen's lips once more. Jensen pushed up into the kiss moaning Jared's name despite the fact he hated the sounds he was forced to use.

They moulded their bodies together enjoying the intimacy as their hands fondled and explored the other's dampened skin taking time to investigate, learning and memorising every detail of each other's body. Drowning in the sensual feelings they were evoking, they kissed lazily touching and caressing as they slowly rocked their hips simultaneously revelling in the heat and friction of the new sensations as their cocks slid together.

Jared drew back slightly laughing at the pouty frown Jensen shot him. With a smile he leaned down licking at Jensen's body tracing his tongue up his chest swirling the tip around each nipple in turn feeling them harden under his gentle caresses. His fingers skimmed over Jensen's soft skin tracking along each rib in turn before rubbing circles on his belly.

Jensen trembled as Jared brushed a hand over his belly tensing slightly as his hand moved down to his cock and balls. He arched his back as Jared squeezed his cock running his thumb over the leaking head. Jared removed his hand silencing Jensen's protesting whimper with a long drawn out kiss.

They began to rock against each other again, their fluid movements almost frantic. Their mouths crashed together sharing the same breath as they stepped up their rhythm thrusting harder and harder bringing each other closer and closer towards the heights of passion and fulfilment.

Jared groaned as Jensen nipped and sucked at his skin. Dropping his hand between their bodies, Jensen grabbed Jared's cock stroking and caressing, soft then hard. Jared groaned. He could feel his muscles tense from his toes and up along his spine as he spiralled towards his orgasm. Jensen squeezed his cock hard and Jared couldn't restrain himself any longer. Jensen's thumb scraping along his wet slit sent him over the edge and he surrendered to the erotic sensations coursing through his body. Jared closed his eyes coming with a strangled cry shooting his release between their sweat dampened bodies and over Jensen's fist. His body twitched and jerked as he half-relaxed into the sensations letting his orgasm overwhelm him with a drawn out sigh. Jensen let his cock go but Jared continued to rub himself against Jensen's body desperate to extend the moment wanting to savour every moment of their love-making.  Covering Jensen's mouth with his own Jared kissed him possessively and hungrily.

Jensen writhed underneath Jared arching his back off the bed as he thrust his cock against the younger man's thigh over and over. Jared moved his lips to sucking at the pulse point on Jensen's neck. Grabbing Jensen's hand he placed it over his Adam's apple. "Come for me," he whispered.

Jensen felt the vibrations of Jared's words tickle his fingers and he smiled up at the younger man reading his lips as he repeated the request. He thrust his cock against Jared's body searching for and finding the wonderful friction of skin against skin. Jensen felt the muscles in his back and legs tense as he descended towards his own climax. Jensen arched his back once more as his orgasm ripped through his body his breathing coming in harsh pants as his cock pulsed spurting his seed between their bodies mixing with Jared's release and covering their bellies, thighs and hips. They continued to undulate against one another relishing the last moments of ecstasy their bodies still tingling with the electricity of their love making. Panting and breathing hard, Jensen finally came down from his high and back to his senses. Reaching up, he dragged Jared's mouth towards his own kissing him hard and hungrily letting the want and need overwhelm him again.

Savouring the final throes of their orgasm they continued to shift against each other kissing, nipping and sucking at one another. Finally surrendering to the inevitable they both stilled their frantic movements desperately trying to calm their ragged breathing.

Finally they rolled away from each other laying side by side on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Jared groped for Jensen and they lay clasping one another's hand letting their breathing slowly return to normal.

Jared grabbed for his t-shirt cleaning them up quickly before drawing the comforter up over them. He pulled Jensen close to his body tangling their legs together. Cuddled close, they lay together silently basking in the afterglow of their love making exchanging the occasional soft kiss.

 

 **Next Morning**........

The morning sunshine peeping through the crack in the curtains woke Jensen. He yawned, stretched and rolled over, vision still slightly blurred with sleep, not at all surprised to find the other side of the bed empty, the sheets cool. Jared was gone.

Jensen blew out a long sigh, a stab of disappointment flowing through his body though he half-understood Jared's reason for leaving, guessing that a life on the road would make you cautious, even afraid. He had wanted Jared to stay, had felt a connection with the younger man he had never felt with anyone else. Jared treated him as though he was normal, had even tried to speak to him in his own language. Jared's clumsy mis-signing made Jensen smile to himself. He placed his fingers over his own Adam's apple and said Jared's name out loud, feeling the vibrations against his finger tips, desperately wishing he could hear what the name sounded like.

Jensen sighed again as he rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling. He had always felt isolated, was even guilty of isolating himself in his own private world filled only with his love for his roses. His world was a silent one, devoid of noise and the clamour of humanity, and Jensen had always thought no-one understood but last night, Jared made him feel beautiful and sexy totally ignoring his deafness. Jared made him feel whole somehow, didn't make him feel disabled and for that alone, Jensen would always love him.

Jensen stretched again deciding it was time to get up for work. His beloved roses were calling to him and he wanted to see if his new creation, the one he had been working on for six months, had decided to bloom today. Jensen leapt from the bed smiling, excitement pulsing through his veins.

  
**Three hours later....**

His hand on the handle, Jared loitered at the doorway wondering what he was doing standing outside the largest greenhouse in the nursery. He knew Jensen was on the other side of the glass tending to his roses and the thought made him stupidly nervous. Jared blew out a breath - he wasn't good at commitment, never had been. But then he had never met anyone like Jensen before - soft, gentle, caring and not judgmental of his drifter life-style. Love wasn't his style really but Jared knew, deep inside, he could love Jensen.

Jared could still feel the guilt curling in his stomach at his cowardice. He had woken early staring down at a sleeping Jensen for over half an hour before creeping out of the bed and house. Jared had then jogged back to the motel, collected his belongings and truck and had been on the road to the next town before dawn broke over his customary endless road to no-where.

An hour and a half into the journey, Jared had narrowly avoided causing an accident by swerving onto the side of the road jamming on the brakes coming to a stop in a shower of grit and stones. He had then sat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, staring at the endless black asphalt road for half an hour, arguing with himself in his head. Head or heart. His heart had won and hoping he hadn't blown his chance, Jared had turned around, put his foot down and sped back, this time his endless road leading to somewhere and someone - Jensen.

Jared blew out a long calming breath and still stupidly nervous pushed the door open. The scent hit him as he walked into the greenhouse, delicate and overwhelming at the same time. The roses themselves were all shapes and sizes and an explosion of differing colours. Jared had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and immediately knew why Jensen liked it here.

Jared looked up - Jensen was at the end of the long greenhouse, head down concentrating on a rose bush, completely oblivious and locked in his silent world.    Jared felt a rush of sadness again but knew, deep down, he wasn't here out of pity for Jensen. Jared was here for love.

Jared wandered along the aisle, still anxious and desperately hoping he would be welcome. Two feet from Jensen, Jared reached out and gently touched his arm. "Hey," he signed and mouthed at the same time as Jensen looked up at him. Jared smiled nervously.

Jensen looked up smiling at Jared. He thought his heart was going to burst with happiness. His wildest dream had come true - Jared was here standing in front of him in all his tall sexiness and Jensen hoped he was here to stay. "Hey," he signed, not able to think of anything else to say.

"I googled you," Jared said with another smile. "Your roses are .... like really famous." Jared couldn't help feeling stupid wondering why an earth he'd come out with such a ridiculous thing to say when he desperately wanted to say something else, something much more important.

Jensen blushed shrugging slightly. "Thanks."

Jared took a deep calming breath. "That's not really what I wanted to say... I suck and I'm so stupid sometimes. I thought I could....," Jared looked down at his feet kicking at the ground distractedly. He looked back up to an expectant Jensen. "You know....?"

Jensen cocked his head to one side. He shook his head, confused. "Tell me," he mouthed, pointing at Jared then himself.

"OK," Jared said, his voice wavering slightly. He coughed. "Well I might be kinda.... totally crap at this. Might mess stuff up," Jared waved his hand at first himself and then Jensen. "But I'm tired of the road. Tired of always being alone. And I like ... you. Last night.... well last night wasn't just a one night stand for... for me. It meant something even though I was a ... a coward and ran away. Did I say I liked you? Well I do. A lot. And I think I want.... want..." Jared stopped abruptly not knowing what to say next acknowledging to himself he was babbling meaning Jensen probably missed most of his words. "Shit," he cursed silently. Jared blushed embarrassed staring at Jensen hoping the understood what he was trying to say.

Jensen had missed most of the words not able to read Jared's lips because he kept ducking his head down looking at his feet. But the words he had managed to read gave him hope for a future, one together. "A new beginning?" Jensen offered softly stroking his fingers along one of the rose's petals.

Jared nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. May be. No I don't mean maybe. I mean .... yes definitely."

Jensen plucked a single rose from the bush he had been working on. He offered it to Jared. "This rose bloomed today for the first time. Used a new technique. Took me six months.... and this," he waved a hand at the healthy dark green-leafed plant peppered with blood red roses. "Is the result."

Jared frowned. "I don't understand," he stammered confused.

"I was gonna call it New Beginnings," Jensen explained. "But I changed my mind. I'm gonna call it Jared Padalecki...... for you." He blushed. "In honour of your.... our," Jensen cast a hopeful look at Jared. "New beginning."

Jared grinned at Jensen accepting the rose. He stepped closer to Jensen. "I tank I loof yoop," he signed, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Jensen smiled pulling Jared close. "I loof yoop too."


End file.
